Brave Spark
by Just War
Summary: Очередная история Капа.


Кап опять затянул одну из своих бесчисленных историй. Хот Род сидел в пилотском кресле, закинув ноги на пульт, и лениво следил за пульсацией разноцветных столбиков — индикаторов работы двигателя. Раньше он слушал эти истории, открыв рот. Теперь его место занял Снарл. Театр одного зрителя, впрочем, к концу истории слушателей, возможно, наберется больше. Динобот сидел, раскрыв пасть и ловя каждое слово. Хот Род тоже невольно прислушался к скрипучему голосу капитана.

-…Эта планета действовала мне на нейросхемы. Начать с того, что на ней было темно, как в пустом топливном баке. Кругом было полно камней, одни острые камни и голые скалы…

Из-за острых камней они не рисковали шинами и шли пешком. Камни норовили откатиться или выскочить из-под ног и поэтому идти приходилось медленно, проверяя каждый шаг. Они постоянно оглядывались. Что-то было на этой планете, что-то заставляло волноваться... угрозой веяло в воздухе, темнота нервировала. Наплевав на то, что энергию надо было беречь, Кап постоянно включал радар. Каждый раз, обнаружив, что окрестности пусты, он чувствовал облегчение, страх ненадолго отступал, но вскоре снова начинал заползать в его грудь.  
А потом они увидели корабль…  
Кап картинно приложил руку к шлему, как будто вглядываясь вдаль.  
- Он был похож на пулю. Совсем как пуля и не очень большой. Примерно как треть нашего шаттла. Падал, как камень. Каким-то чудом он умудрился приземлиться на донце, на двигатели. Так прямо и ткнулся ими в землю, и стоял, половина опор выдвинуты, половина — нет ...

- Аллонский? – спросил Хот Род.  
Кап нахмурился, недовольный тем, что его перебили.  
- Половина системы Медузы летает на таких, парень. И еще много где их можно встретить.  
Снарл клацнул зубами.  
- Дальше. Что было дальше? – нетерпеливо прорычал он.  
Кап откинулся в кресле, ловя порванную нить истории.  
- Этот корабль... – продолжил он. - Он сел не по своей воле. Прайм и я сразу поняли это… Потому, что видели его приземление…

- Оптимус? Оптимус Прайм? – снова перебил Хот Род. - Ты рассказываешь про Оптимуса?  
- Да, Оптимус Прайм, - подтвердил Кап. - Снарл спрашивал о нем, и я решил, что мне надо рассказать ему одну историю.  
- Да, Снарл сказал «Что такого в этом Оптимусе Прайме?» - подтвердил динобот.

Теперь Хот Род заинтересовался историей не меньше Снарла. Кап, которого за короткое время уже два раза перебивали, надолго замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Хот Род пересел поближе и нетерпеливо поерзал, выжидая, когда же он продолжит.  
- Так ты говоришь, этот корабль сбили?

Серебристая пулевидная колонна возвышалась перед ними, даже в темноте хорошо заметная на фоне почти черных скал и серых, сплошь затянувших небо, туч. У основания корабля зияла дыра. Они видели взрыв, когда он шел на посадку. Должно быть, тогда оторвался один из двигателей. Но эту дыру явно пробил выстрел извне.  
Кап знал, что они должны зайти туда, но делать это ему сейчас хотелось меньше всего на свете. Им завладел сильный и безотчетный страх. Корабль напоминал корпус убитого животного, у которого громадный хищник вырвал кусок плоти. И этот хищник сейчас бродит где-то поблизости. Где-то в темноте, окружавшей их.  
Кап застыл на месте. Оптимус направился прямо к дыре, присматриваясь к обшивке и выбирая место, где удобнее было бы ухватиться и подтянуться. Сейчас эта дыра проглотит его.  
- Нет, - вырвалось у Капа.  
Оптимус мгновенно обернулся, выхватывая бластер. Свет нагрудных фонарей его корпуса принес Капу облегчение. Видя, что опасности нет, Оптимус опустил оружие и сказал:  
- Мы должны проверить, что с пилотом. Возможно, он еще жив и ему нужна наша помошь.  
Кап кивнул, укоряя себя за трусость и направился к нему. Но когда он подошел ближе и заглянул в непроглядную тьму дыры, его ноги снова прилипли к грунту. Чудовище прячется именно там, понял он. Оно ждет их.  
«Я не могу», подумал он.  
- Помоги мне, - сказал Оптимус. Кап подставил предплечья, Прайм запрыгнул на рваный край обшивки и протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь залезть. Он ждал. Кап не мог предать свет голубой оптики, которая смотрела сейчас на него, но страх был слишком силен. Он играл с ним злую шутку, заставляя топтаться на месте. Оптимус понял его колебания.  
- Подожди здесь, - сказал он, и добавил, - сможешь?  
Кап понял, что Оптимус откуда-то знает о терзающем его непонятном страхе и беспокоится за него. Чувство стыда было огромным. Теперь он был готов идти куда угодно, но Оптимус уже не звал. Автобот исчез внутри, в черной темноте.  
Кап остался один. Липкий страх снова вернулся, но терпеть его снаружи, даже одному, все-таки было легче, чем пойти внутрь. Кап в который раз включил радар. Пусто.  
Нечто ужасное вот-вот должно было выглянуть из дыры и Кап отошел подальше от корабля. Он лег на землю, ощущая, как угроза собирается в темноте, окружая его со всех сторон, и снова включил радар...

- Оптимус! Квинтессоны!

Ему казалось, что он кричит, но на самом деле он лишь едва слышно просипел эти слова. Надо бежать, предупредить Прайма и сражаться вместе с ним. Но страх магнитными наручниками приковал его к скале. Уже слишком поздно. Кап мог только лежать в своем укрытии и наблюдать, как шевелящие щупальцами фигуры быстро приближаются к кораблю.

Хот Род вскочил и стал ходить по рубке.

Выстрелы бластера расчертили тьму дыры: Прайм отстреливался. Квинтессоны готовили энергетическую сеть. Оптимус появился в проеме и спрыгнул с борта. Снова выстрелы с обеих сторон. Капа накрыла волна невообразимого ужаса и он побежал, успев увидеть перед этим, как Прайм выронил оружие и упал на колени.

- И я бежал, бежал, бежал!!… и… бежал!!  
Кап повысил голос в конце фразы и вскинул руку для пущего драматического эффекта. Динобот следил за ним, как завороженный. Хот Род, который перестал ходить и сел рядом с ними, вдруг снова перебил его.  
- Альфа-волны! - воскликнул он. - Я понял! Ты вел себя как последний трус, потому что на тебя действовали альфа-волны!  
Кап вытащил изо рта железную сигару и принялся что-то в ней подкручивать.  
- Да, это были альфа-волны, - сказал он наконец.

Ультра Магнус кивнул.  
- Волны страха. Квинтессоны использовали их в начале войны. Защита от них очень проста, но прежде чем мы разобрались с этим, мы потеряли два взвода.

Хот Род не заметил, когда тот появился. Командующий слушал историю, стоя за спиной рассказчика. Кап продолжил:  
- Оптимусу удалось отбиться, но я уже не видел этого. Он нашел меня, обезумевшего от страха и как-то сумел вытащить оттуда. На планету высадилась группа Проула.  
Кап снова сунул свою сигару в рот.  
- Тогда-то мы и узнали об альфа-волнах. И я подумал в тот день, как так вышло, что Оптимус не боялся? Матрицы у него тогда еще не было. Как получилось, что у меня не было защиты от волн страха, а у Оптимуса была. И я спросил об этом нашего медика. И знаете, что он мне ответил?

Кап сделал паузу, подавшись вперед и сверля своей оптикой морду Снарла.  
- Так вот, медик ответил мне. Он сказал, что у Оптимуса Прайма тоже не было защиты от альфа-волн. Абсолютно никакой защиты, парень. Только самоотверженный дух и сильная воля.


End file.
